


In every world, you are mine

by Saku015



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Classical Music, Elementary School, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fate Worse Than Death, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Guilt, Hair, Hair Brushing, High School, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Long Hair, M/M, Male Friendship, Massage, Nerdiness, Piano, Plans For The Future, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Sad, School Festivals, Secret Crush, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Smile, Soulmates, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep, mikoreiweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Mikorei Week 2018.





	1. R:B - Blaze: First meeting

One month passed since the strange new boy had transferred into his class and he was still as strange as on the first day. He sat in front of Mikoto, so the small third year could see the way how his body tensed in concentration and how fast his hand moved to make notes about everything their teachers sad. According to Mikoto, he took it too seriously.

It was during recess when Mikoto finally had had enough. He was at the basketball court with Izumo when he spotted out Mr. Strange One sitting under a cherry blossom tree with one of their textbooks in his hands.

"Where are you going?" He heard Izuom’s asking behind him, but he paid no mind to it.

He walked up to the boy, stomping his foot to the ground to get some attention. His classmate lowered his book and looked at his from behind his glasses with a cold glare. Mikoto did not know why, but those sharp purple eyes took his breath away.

"What can I do for you, Suoh-kun?" There was something in the way the other said his name that made Mikoto’s blood boil – and he was totally sure about that the other boy knew it as well.

"Cut this out already!" The bluenette titled his head in question. Mikoto ran his hand through his hair and annoyance and pointed at the book. "Since you had transferred here you did not do anything else, but read and learn!"

"What else should I do in the school?" Because of the question, Mikoto had to clench his hands to restrain himself from doing something stupid. "Or do you mean I should bond with someone?"

"Yes!" Mikoto exclaimed in happiness. "You understood already, Munakata."

Mikoto sat down beside him cross-legged. All the tension leaving his small body made him feel tired. Munakata raised his eyebrows.

"Just 'Munakata'? Didn’t your parents teach you how to be polite?"

"You are not some kind of adult or somethin’," Mikoto said as if that was the dumbest question on the whole world. "What are you reading?" Mikoto looked over Munakata’s shoulder, then made a face.

"From the look on your face, I suppose maths is not one of your strong subjects." It was a declaration and Mikoto pouted which made the other giggle.

Reisi closed his eyes for a minute, just enjoying the heat of the other body beside him. When he reopened them, he found himself face to face with two curious amber ones. Maybe his new life in that school would not be that boring as he had expected.


	2. Side Red: Homra

Reisi knew that he was not welcomed in Homra. Hell, there were members who would kill him without a second thought if they got an opportunity to do it. However, there were days when he, despite knowing these facts, found himself in front of the bar. He always paid attention to come late, so he would not have an encounter with any of the clansmen – only with the one he wanted to.

When he stepped into the bar, the little bell above the door rang to sign, a new costumer had arrived. Izumo looked up from behind the counter and greeted him with a kind smile. Maybe he was the only clansman who did not hold a grudge against him.

”Good evening, Reisi-san!” He said, after Reisi had sat down. ”What would you like to drink?”

”Something strong,” Reisi answered and rubbed his temples. Those last few days were really tiring. Izumo sent him an understanding look without that kind smile disappearing from his face. He knew what having a hard time at work meant.

”Reisi!” They heard a small voice from the stairs leading up to the first floor. Reisi stood up from his seat and bent forward to greet the little girl who smiled at him as a greeting. 

The Blue King’s gaze wondered to the man standing beside Anna. The blond man’s eyes did not hold anything else than hate and hopelessness. Whenever Reisi looked at it, he felt guilt panging in his chest. Totsuka Tatara was a great man who did not deserve to suffer because of anything – especially from that he caused him. Suddenly, they heard the door open, Totsuka’s face beamed up, but as soon as Reisi turned towards the newcomer, it darkened again. 

”Munakata!” Mikoto’s voice was nonchalant, but Reisi could hear out the excitement from it. He stepped to the Red King and shook his hand.

”Then… I will take Anna home,” they heard the weak mumble from behind themselves. 

Mikoto only nodded, sadness clouding his eyes. When they walked past him, he ruffled Anna’s hair gently, then watched from the corner of his eye as the two figures left the bar.

 

They were sitting on Mikoto’s bed, Reisi still having his glass in his hand. After he had finished it, he put the empty glass to the nightstand and accepted the cigarette from the other man.

”Believe me, I have no intention to make your second man feel bad,” he said, looking at Mikoto, whose expression turned into a frown.

”I know that.” Mikoto breathed in a great amount of smoke before continuing. ”The whole thing is on me, though. I am the one towards whom he has unrequited feelings.” Reisi opened him mouth again, but Mikoto waved his hand. ”If you want to say sorry because of Fushimi, do not do it. You only offered him an opportunity. Leaving us was his own decision.”

”Awashima-kun often says how she hears him crying in his room. If I know right, Yata-kun was his one and only friend.” Reisi looked up at the ceiling. ”Sometimes I feel like us being kings caused everyone around us more bad than good.”

Mikoto saw how stiff his lovers’ body was, so he turned completely towards him. He reached out and grabbed the first button of his uniform. Reisi raised up his eyebrows in question.

”You look stressed. I will take care of you.”

Reisi only nodded and too off his coat and shirt. He lay down on Mikoto’s bed on his stomach, resting his head on his pillow. Mikoto knelt above him, touching his shoulders. Feeling the knots disappearing from his shoulders and back made the blue haired man moan.

”Thanks, Suoh!” Reisi mumbled, closing his eyes. Mikoto felt as a smile tugged on his lips. He leaned forward and kissed the other man behind his ear.

After he had finished the massage, he looked down, seeing that Reisi had fallen asleep during the process. Mikoto stood up and pulled the cover on the others’ body. He raised his hand up and brushed a few locks of blue hair out of the Blue King’s forehead. He leaned down and kissed Reisi’s forehead.

”You should look out for yourself more, idiot!”


	3. Side Blue: Scepter 4

Mikoto was sleeping on the couch in the bar when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He swore loudly and picked it up without checking who interrupted his afternoon nap.

"What?" He barked into the receiver, irritated. He really hoped the caller was not one of his men – he did not want to kill them.

"Have you got any idea about the fact that my first man is shopping right now, escorted by your first man?" Mikoto groaned, falling back to the couch. He squeezed his eyes, trying not to pay attention to the other at the other end of the line. "Suoh? Are you listening to me?"

"Do not say that the only reason you called me was to tell me the fact that Awashima and Izumo are together!" Mikoto begged with his eyes still closed. He hated if someone interrupted his rest – moreover if they did it because of something stupid.

"Of course I know that!" Reisi gritted his teeth, squeezing the phone in his hand. "But can’t they do it more privately?"

"Like how?" Mikoto asked, pushing himself into a sitting position. If something bothered Munakata that much, he eagerly wanted to know every little detail.

"Like without Awashima-kun wearing her hair down with a makeup and without Kusanagi-kun following her with a lovey-dovey puppy expression on his face," Reisi muttered while following the couple through one of Scepter 4’s hidden cameras.

"Izumo is a loved and respected member of Homra. I do not think that his affair with Awashima would bother my clansmen," Mikoto said thoughtfully. "The ones I am worried about are your men. They look at us as delinquents whose main goal is to destroy the peace."

"We are the police of this city, so it is understandable," Reisi resorted, but then his face darkened. "However, I am afraid you have a point here."

"Both Izumo and Awashima are good people who deserve happiness. Why does this world need to be so fucked up?"

Hearing out the desperate rage from the other mans’ voice made Reisi’s chest clench with pain.

"I have no idea, Suoh," he said the truth on an exasperated voice. "But believe me when I say, for people like them, I would gladly change it."


	4. Idol K: You are my star

A high school boy having a crush on one of his classmates could be considered perfectly normal – except if said high school boy was the leader of the school delinquents and his crush was Japan’s most talented young pianist. 

Mikoto had no knowledge about classical music. Most of the time, he found it obnoxious. It was too slow and clam for his liking. However, whenever he heard Munakata Reisi play, the sounds came to life. The annoyingness that he felt turned into excitement and the music that rushed through his body, left a good and warm feeling behind itself.

Mikoto was sitting on one of the sofas’ in Homra with his headphones on his ears. He closed his eyes, letting the music wash through his body. He felt a smile tugging on his lips. Ah, man! Munakata became more and more talented with every passing day!

Suddenly, he felt as the headphones were taken off of his head. He growled and looked up. He came face to face with his best friend, who held his precious item in his hand. Izumo’s eyes did not hold any pity because of his situation – just lots of anticipation.

"If you do not make a move, nothing will change," he said on a dramatic, as if he was some kind of poet.

"Fuck you!" Mikoto growled, trying to get the headphones back.

"Sorry, but I am not into it," Izumo sang, dancing a few steps back.

Mikoto groaned and lay back to the couch. He had neither mood, nor energy to have that conversation again, for the nth time.

 

One week later, Mikoto was walking towards the exit of the school after his detention had been over. He hated those wasted hours, but somehow he was not being able to avoid getting in trouble. While he was passing the music room, he heard the sound of a piano through the door. He turned towards it curiously and cracked it open.

The sight took his breath away. At the piano, there was Munakata Reisi, his silhouette being lit by the sun as if he was some kind of god.

"Oh shit!" Mikoto mumbled under his breath. It seemed like he was not as quiet as he wanted to be, because Munakata’s fingers stopped and he looked up. "Oh shit!" Mikoto repeated a little bit louder when his eyes met with two curious and fucking beautiful purple ones.

"If you came here to practice, do not worry! It will not bother me," Munakata said on a polite voice, making an invitating gesture. 

'As if he did not know who I am,' Mikoto thought bitterly, but then it occurred to him – what if the other teen really did not know who he was? Their worlds were completely different after all. "I do not play any instruments," he said, stepping into the room.

"Oh, really?" Munakata asked, titling his head to the side. Mikoto walked up to the piano stool and Reisi slid aside to give him some space.

"I only heard the piano. It was… really pretty," Mikoto said, feeling his cheeks heating up. "Though, I know that you can get this compliment over and over again."

A little dark chuckle left the purple haired boy’s lips, then Reisi adjusted his glasses, looking back at his companion. 

"You are right – but none of them think it seriously." Mikoto felt his eyebrow twitch. "They require you to always be perfect and if you make a little mistake, you are done." Reisi sighed, looking at the piano from the corner of his eyes. "You know, sometimes I am tend to forget why I love playing in the first place."

Mikoto rushed forward and grabbed the others’ hands. He knew that he would regret that action later, but in that moment, he could not stop himself. He saw as Reisi’s eyes widened and a breath stuck in his troath. 

"Look," Mikoto started on a rapid voice, "I know shit about classical music. I do not even know how to differ those strange named musicians from each other and I usually find their music obnoxious!" He had a feeling that was not the best thing he could have said to someone whose life was playing the piano. "But… whenever I hear you play… it is like… like… all of my problems being washed away and nothing else would stay just the content and happy feeling that your music causes me to feel! So, please… never stop playing, no matter what!"

Mikoto looked aside, still holding Reisi’s hands in his. He felt his ears burning and he wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him. Hearing a deep breath, he looked up.

"That was the most honest thing that someone has ever said to me," Reisi said with a gentle smile on his lips. "Thank you, Suoh-kun!"

Mikoto never would have thought that he would fall more in love with Munakata Reisi – well, he was wrong.


	5. Happy birthday, Munakata Reisi

Mikoto was standing in the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head. Homra closed 3 hours ago, so he had enough time to progress with the second half of his project – of course, he did not. He knew that he should have used his power after he had mixed the ingredients, but he had a feeling that Izumo would not cultivate if his bar was going to be destroyed - even if his superior would be the one doing it.

"How is it going?" The man mentioned above asked, leaning against the doorframe.

'Speak of the devil,' Mikoto thought, stretching his arms. He nodded towards the fridge. The cake itself had already been finished. The thing he had problems with was the green tea cream.

Izumo walked into the room and stood beside him. From under his glasses, he sent him a questioning look. Mikoto hated to admit, but he needed a little help. Izumo did not say anything, only pushed the sleeve of the shirt up and turned his attention towards the cooking book.

 

Reisi stepped into his office, letting out a sigh he was holding back trough all of the party. His clansmen were the best with always thinking of him and trying to organize the best birthday parties they could, but an event like that could be really tiring.

"What the-" Reisi exclaimed as he switched the lights on and saw Mikoto standing lazily leaning against his desk. "May I ask what are you doing here, Suoh?" Reisi asked, walking closer.

Mikoto did not answer, only nodded towards the box being placed on Reisi’s desk. The other walked closer and took it into his hand curiously. Ehen he opened it, a surprised little noise left his lips. He turned his gaze from the cake toward Mikoto.

"It has green tea flavored cream in it," The Red King said, avoiding his eyes. "It is nothing special."

Although he said that, Reisi knew that it was not true. He could see before his eyes how Mikoto prodded at the cake, just to make him happy. He walked up to the red haired man and placed a gentle kiss onto his face.

"Thank you, Suoh! This is the best birthday present I should have asked for."


	6. Gakuen K: Wonderful school days

"This whole festival is so stupid…" Mikoto mumbled under his breath as he was lying on his back on the rooftop of the school. He looked up to the sky, puffing out the smoke of his cigarette.

"At least, your crush looks dashing in that butler uniform," Izumo said teasingly, sitting next to Mikoto. 

Mikoto only turned to his side, groaning. The task of their class was maid coffee, which meant all of the girls wore maid uniforms and some of the boys wore butler ones – including Munakata Reisi of course. No matter how hard Mikoto tried to hide, Izumo was aware of his crush on the other teen and did not judge him because of it for which he was more than grateful.

"This event is still pointless," he mumbled, closing his eyes. Everything he wanted right then was a great long nap.

"But that does not mean you can run away from your duties towards your class," Mikoto heard the angry voice. He looked up at the figure hovering over him, blocking the sunlight. "Are you listening to me, Suoh?!"

Reisi got down to one knee. He grabbed a handful of Mikotos’ hair, raising his head up rather violently. They glared into each others’ eyes intensely. Ice cold violet stared into burning amber without any sign of backing down.

"It is only stupid assholes eating and spending their time doing stupid things," he growled to the other with the intention of scaring him away.

As an answer, Reisi took his tie into his hand, yanking Mikotos’ body upright. As soon as he was on his feet, he pulled on it harshly, making the other teen follow him into the school building.

 

Night had already fallen. Mikoto was sitting on the stairs while the lights of the firework was lighting up the sky outside. The teen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. He did not think that wearing uncomfortable clothes and being kind to everyone could be that tiring.

He felt a presence beside him and then heard as someone sat down next to him. From the well-known scent, he knew who was beside him, but he was too tired to do anything.

"Good work," he heard the compliment, but because of the tone which the other used, Mikoto’s eyes snapped open. The mocking in the voice made his blood boil.

He pushed the other to the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. His lips clashed down to the other teens’ rather harshly. Reisi was perplexed at first, but opened his mouth within seconds. Their tongues fought for dominance which Mikoto won too easily – at least in his opinion. He had a feeling that the other was playing with him. After they had parted, Mikoto leaned his forehead against Reisis’.

"What?" He asked painting, because of the grin on the others’ face.  
"Are you really this desperate to get some reward for your suffering?"

"Shut up," Mikoto said simply.

He pulled Reisi up from his sitting position, then took him by the hand, leading him up to the second floor. They had a long night ahead of them…


	7. Free day: Fate

The scent of sex lingered in the small room as the two figures lied on the bed, still panting. A thin layer of sweat covered both of their bodies, but that was the last ting they cared about in that moment.

"When you came in with the declaration that you would sedate me, that was the last thing I predicted would happen," Mikoto said with a smile on his face.

"The idea came from Awashima-kun. However, she did not give straight instructions how I should sedate you. I had to find it out myself." Hearing the other mans’ low growl, Reisi smiled and buried his fingers into the red locks. "Awashima-kun is only my first man, moreover she goes to your base 'only for a drink' over and over again."

Mikoto chuckled, raising his head. He rested his chin on the others’ chest, looking into his eyes.

"What do you think how far have they gone?" He asked. Reisi only rolled his eyes. Mikoto knew that his lover did not like inappropriate questions.

''Comparing to the years we knew each other… all the way I assume." Mikoto smiled. "Until there will not be any accidents, I support their relationship."

"Izumo would be a great father," Mikoto protested, however he knew Reisi had a point. Bringing a new life into this war was equal with the biggest mistake of ones’ life. Instead of further arguments, he nuzzled to Reisi’s neck and hugged the blue haired man tighter.

"Who would have thought that the Red King would seek affection like that after sex~" Reisi said on a teasing voice, stroking Mikotos’ hair.

"Shut up! You know that I act like that," Mikoto mumbled, feeling his face heating up. "Anyways, I have no idea how many occasions I will have to do it."

Reisi pressed him closer to his body automatically. He did not want to think to the world outside of that little cell. He wanted to concentrate on them right then and there. How their bodies were tangled up in each other, how his loves’ slow breaths tickled his neck as the other slowly fell asleep… but he knew he could not do that. Their clock tickled and the time they could spend together was slipping through their fingers with every passing second.


End file.
